Colette Andréa- entre deux
by EPIPHONEEJ400
Summary: Entre deux - Colette Andréa. Scénario sorti de mon esprit qui fait le lien entre la saison 2 et 3.
1. Chapter 1

Andrea descendit du taxi rue Riquet et regarda sa montre pour la énième fois.

Elle pesta. Elle était en avance. Trop en avance.

Elle avait eu beau ranger ses affaires, prendre son temps pour se préparer et faire même le ménage et les courses ! Rien n'y faisait. Il était 18h40 et Colette ne l'avait invitée à dîner que pour 20 h.

Elle marcha quelques temps le long des quais mais finalement n'y tint plus. Elle entra le digicode dont elle se souvenait encore et poussa la lourde porte de l'immeuble.

Cette odeur de bois, cette végétation... elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Elle sourit et pressa inconsciemment le pas.

Arrivée au deuxième étage, son cœur battait la chamade. Elle sonna.

Il y eut d'abord un bruit de pas puis celui de la clé qu'on tourne dans la serrure et enfin la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Colette.

Andréa réalisa alors qu'elle avait cessé de respirer. Elle sourit, inspirant à nouveau.

Mais la porte se referma presque entièrement sur elle. Seul subsista le visage de Colette dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

Andréa la fixa une seconde perplexe puis choisit finalement l'humour sarcastique qui était une de ses spécialités.

\- _Euh je te rappelle que tu m'as invitée_ répliqua-t-elle.

 _\- Non je veux dire ... tu as une heure d'avance._

 _\- Tu sais que je suis très ponctuelle_ répondit Andréa avec son plus beau sourire.

Mais Colette n'ouvrait toujours pas la porte.

« _Tu n'es jamais à l'heure Andréa. »_

Ok donc elle avait affaire à la Colette version inspectrice des impôts : visage fermé et bouche sévère. Andréa perdit son sourire.

 _« Je peux entrer ?_

\- _Je.. j'ai plein de choses à préparer_ _Andréa ! Je suis en train de faire la cuisine, je ne suis pas habillée, rien n'est fait encore._ »

Il y eut un silence puis Andréa reprit la parole.

\- _Ok j'ai compris. Tu as l'air tellement ravie de me voir que je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps !_ répliqua sèchement Andréa en tournant les talons.

 _« Andréa ! »_

Colette la rattrapa à la 5ème marche de l'escalier.

« _Ne sois pas stupide, viens_ lui dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

 _\- J'avoue que ce n'est pas l'idée que je me faisais de ton accueil_ résista Andréa.

 _\- Pardon, je suis désolée d'avoir réagi ainsi. C'est juste que … je ne suis pas vraiment prête._

 _\- Je vois ça »_ se moqua Andréa indiquant sa tenue du menton.

Colette ne put se retenir de rire à son tour. Elle portait un vieux survêtement avec un tablier par-dessus.

Elle fit signe à l'agent d'entrer.

 _« Je ne t'attendais pas de sitôt._

 _\- Je sais_ murmura Andréa en se retournant, _mais ... je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. »_

Leurs regards se croisèrent et leur proximité engagea une nouvelle tension.

Colette referma la porte derrière elle brisant ce court moment.

 _« Donne-moi deux secondes, j'ai à faire en cuisine. »_

Andréa parcourut des yeux l'appartement, qui avait à peine changé. Se trouver là lui rappela tout un tas de souvenirs d'un seul coup. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé y revenir un jour.

Elle trouva Colette dans la cuisine, courant de nouveau dans tous les sens. Appuyée contre la porte de la cuisine, elle la regarda un instant, attendrie.

 _« Je termine juste ça comme ça, ça va au four. Après il faut que je m'occupe de la viande, que je fasse cuire le tout.. Je ne sais pas que ça va donner hein, c'est la première fois que je fais ce plat, j'espère que ça va te plaire… »_

Andréa la laissa continuer son monologue et amusée, l'observa se battre avec la commande du four.

Elle posa les mains sur ses épaules.

 _« Colette, c'est moi ok ? Arrête de stresser._

La jeune femme se redressa et fit face à Andréa qui la regardait avec tendresse.

 _« Pardon. Je .. je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça. dit-elle en se passant la main sur le front. C'est idiot parce que c'est toi, que tu me connais mais_ … continua-t-elle en s'agitant.

 _\- Mais ?_

 _\- Mais ça me stresse encore plus »._

Andréa ne put se retenir de rire devant le visage embarrassé de sa partenaire. Elle allait ajouter autre chose mais Colette recommençait déjà à s'agiter.

 _« Bon je mets ça à mariner, je rentre ça au frigo, ça à la vaisselle…_

 _\- Je peu_ x aider peut-être ?

\- Andréa ... On ne peut pas dire que la cuisine soit un lieu que tu fréquentes quotidiennement.

André lui lança un faux regard indigné.

\- _Visiblement toi aussi tu me connais »._

Colette sourit d'un air entendu et se débarrassa de son tablier ridicule.

 _« Bon je te laisse je vais me changer. »_

Et elle disparut aussitôt.

 _« Mais et je fais quoi moi ?_ » se dit Andréa pour elle-même.

 _« Prends toi un verre_ cria Colette depuis la chambre comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées.

Andréa râla et ouvrit le placard. Elle se saisit d'une bouteille.

La voix de Colette retentit à nouveau : _« Et pas d'alcool Andréa ! »_

Celle-ci jura et repose bruyamment la bouteille là où elle l'avait trouvée.

 _« Super, je suis condamnée à un jus de pamplemousse_ » maugréa-t-elle en refermant le frigidaire.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent. Lentement, très lentement pour Andréa.

Assise sur le canapé, son verre à la main, elle tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Elle avait raté son entrée, gâché le début de soirée et ajouté une pression sur les épaules de Colette qui visiblement n'en avait pas besoin.

C'était complètement ridicule. Elle était venue ici des centaines de fois, avait vu Colette dans son vieux jogging, en pyjama, complétement nue même. Où était le problème ?

Et puis cette tension sous-jacente là. Pas sexuelle, oh non, elle aurait préféré.

Non plutôt comme un stress de premier rendez-vous ou de rendez-vous crucial qui va changer votre vie.

Etait-ce le cas là ?

Après tout, elles avaient dit qu'elles s'aimaient. C'était assez clair non ?

Alors pourquoi avait-elle la sensation que tout partait en vrille ? Ce n'était décidément pas ce qu'elle avait imaginé pour leur premier nouveau rendez-vous.

La voix du sujet de ses pensées interrompit ce flot de doutes.

 _« Tu me sers un verre ?_ J'arrive dans une minute.

Andréa poussa un soupir de soulagement.

 _« Pardon, hein, j'ai mis un peu de temps_ continua-t-elle de la salle de bain. _On recommence d'accord ? Tu oublies la version négligée._

 _\- J'aimais beaucoup ce vieux survêtement tu sais. »_

Le rire joyeux de Colette résonna dans l'appartement et soudain l'abattement qu'elle ressentait quelques instants auparavant disparut.

Elle eut un sourire malicieux et se leva brusquement.

Colette apparut dans le salon une minute plus tard, toute apprêtée.

 _« Andréa ?_

Aucune réponse. Personne dans la pièce.

 _« Andréa_ » réessaya Colette cette fois plus inquiète.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Colette l'ouvrit d'un geste.

 _« Mais à quoi tu joues_ ? interrogea-t-elle

 _\- On recommence non ? »_ répliqua Andréa avec ce timbre provocateur qui la caractérisait si bien.

Colette s'effaça pour la laisser entrer non sans un sourire aux lèvres.

Parvenue à sa hauteur, Andréa approcha son visage du sien.

 _« Bonjour_ murmura-t-elle

 _\- Bonjour_ « répondit Colette un ton encore plus bas.

Et Andréa l'embrassa. Simplement, tendrement.

Elle se reculait déjà pour fermer la porte mais Colette la retint contre elle et répondit plus fermement à son baiser.

Cette fois-ci plus de doutes.

La sensation des lèvres sur les siennes, de cette odeur tant manquée, de ce corps chaud contre le sien.. Cette sensation là précise de se retrouver fut si brulante qu'elle les enflamma en quelques instants. Les bouches s'ouvrirent, les souffles se mêlèrent et le désir monta, impérieux.

Une porte fermée, un couloir traversé, des rires et des vêtements balancés plus tard, elles tombèrent sur le lit. Les sens parfaitement éveillés, leurs corps se souvenaient des gestes, du goût de la peau, des caresses. Elles se retrouvèrent pleinement, charnellement, le désir insatiable par tant de mois séparés.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici la suite. Merci à ceux qui ont commenté, ça donne envie de continuer ! J'ai encore plein d'idées dans la tête, idées que m'a inspirées la saison 3. Je me suis même permise d'emprunter une réplique ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

« Waouh , ce n'était vraiment pas l'idée que je m'étais faite de ce rendez-vous ! » s'étira Andréa, Colette nue dans ses bras.

Celle-ci haussa un sourcil interrogateur :

« C'était mieux ! Bien mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé ! » corrigea Andréa.

Colette se mit à rire.

« Moi non plus, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de t'accueillir en guenilles et de faire brûler le dîner !

\- Tu sais que je préfère les chips et le sexe au dîner poli ! affirma Andréa. Et ta petite robe, là dit-elle en désignant le vêtement par terre te va sûrement très bien mais je préfère mille fois te l'enlever.

Colette lui donna une petite tape.

« Très bien donc je t'accueillerai tous les soirs comme ça ! Provoqua-t-elle.

\- Tous les soirs ? releva Andréa.

Colette eut soudain l'air embarrassé.

« Façon de parler rectifia-t-elle.

\- Non assura Andréa. Ça me va tous les soirs.

Elles se regardèrent un long moment, encore incertaines de leur futur.

Il faudrait en parler. De tout : d'elles, d'amour, du bébé, d'Hicham. Mais pas maintenant.

L'heure était aux retrouvailles.

« Je t'aime tu sais ».

Colette leva les yeux vers Andréa, prise de court. Celle-ci était silencieuse depuis de longues minutes et Colette n'avait pas voulu interrompre ses songes. Néanmoins, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

Devant le regard surpris de Colette, Andréa s'expliqua.

« Je veux dire.. je ne te l'ai pas dit vraiment, pas en ces mots et je voulais que tu le saches, que ce soit clair.

Colette hocha la tête, pas très sûre de ce qu'elle devait répondre.

« Que ça dit-elle en montrant leurs mains enlacées, toi et moi, que ce soit clair.

Visiblement, elle avait du mal à s'exprimer car Colette levait toujours des yeux brillants mais interrogateurs vers elle.

« Je veux que tu me redonnes une chance, que tu nous redonnes une chance de construire quelque chose ensemble. » acheva Andréa les yeux brillants de larmes

Colette mesura à cet instant combien dire ces mots lui était difficile.

« Andréa, je t'aime. On s'aime. Et ça suffit pour que l'on ait droit à une deuxième chance.

…

Andréa quitta la fête au milieu de la nuit. Elle sortit son portable : 4 appels en absence de Colette.

Elle regarda l'heure : 2 heures du matin. Merde, merde, merde.

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne rentrait pas trop tard.

Quand elle entra dans l'appartement, il était complètement silencieux. Elle se déchaussa et se rendit dans la chambre. Colette était allongée, face au mur. Andréa se glissa à ses côtés et écouta sa respiration. Ça marchait à tous les coups.

« Tu vas rester longtemps en apnée comme ça ?

Mais Colette se retourna d'un coup, la faisant sursauter.

« _Tu as vu l'heure Andréa ? Ça fait des heures que je t'attends._

\- _Je sais pardon. J'ai mis un certain temps à détendre et convaincre le réalisateur. Mais j'ai réussi, j'ai le contrat_ ! annonça-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Colette ne bougea pas un cil.

 _\- J'étais inquiète, tu aurais pu me prévenir._

 _\- Colette, j'étais en rendez-vous._

La blonde s'approcha et un instant, Andréa crut qu'elle allait l'embrasser.

« _Et à un rendez-vous avec alcool, je présume._

 _\- C'était un dîner_ répliqua Andréa avec irritation.

 _\- Jusqu'à deux heures ?_ dit-elle avec un scepticisme évident.

Cette fois Andréa en avait assez.

 _« Tu me fais quoi là ? Une enquête complète ?_

 _\- Excuse-moi de me poser des questions quand tu rentres au milieu de la nuit, toute guillerette alors que je n'ai pas eu de signe de vie de la soirée._

Clairement, la remarque n'était pas anodine. Andréa sentit la colère la gagner.

 _-Ah je vois. Je vais en probation pour le reste de ma vie, c'est ça ?_

 _\- Andréa mets-toi à ma place, tes rendez-vous professionnels tous les quatre matins ça a de quoi interroger._

 _\- Mais c'est mon boulot ! Ce sera toujours comme ça !_

Colette ne répondit rien.

 _« Colette si tu ne peux pas accepter ça, ça ne pourra jamais marcher entre nous_ conclut Andréa d'un air résigné.

\- _Je ne te dis pas que je n'accepte, je te dis que c'est difficile, que ça rappelle des choses._

 _\- Je sais que j'ai déconné mais une fois ! Il faut que tu me fasses confiance_ se radoucit Andréa.

Colette lui adressa un petit sourire.

 _« Je sais. Mais disons que j'ai quelques problèmes en la matière._

 _\- Parles-en à ton psy alors_ plaisanta Andréa pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Colette se mit à rire.

 _\- Si mon psy savait que j'étais dans ton lit à ce moment précis, je pense qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais me revoir._

Mais Andréa ne riait pas. Son regard s'assombrit.

« _Tu lui as parlé de moi ?_

\- _Andréa_... » d'un ton qui se voulait évidence.

L'atmosphère devint tout à coup pesante.

« _Tu penses que c'est une mauvaise chose, qu'on retente à nouveau ?_

\- _Je ne serai pas là si je le pensais_ répondit doucement Colette en posant la main sur son épaule.

\- _Pourtant si tu écoutes ton psy ou ta raison ou rien que les gens qui t'entourent, ils te diraient que tu fonces droit dans le mur avec moi, non ? »._

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais un constat amer. Colette ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

« _Andréa je suis assez grande pour prendre mes décisions toute seule ! »_

Il y eut un silence. Un silence durant lequel Andréa semblait lutter avec elle-même.

« _Je sais que j'ai été une vraie conne, que je t'ai laissée tomber, que je t'ai faite souffrir. »_

Colette ne répondit rien.

« _J'ai souffert aussi tu sais_ ajouta Andréa.

 _-Je sais… Comme en ont témoigné la centaine d'appels et messages que tu m'as laissés_ répondit sa compagne dans une tentative d'être plus légère.

 _\- Et auxquels tu n'as jamais répondus._

 _\- J'avais besoin de me protéger. Et quand je prends une décision, je m'y tiens._

Elle n'allait quand même pas s'excuser de ne pas l'avoir rappelé après l'avoir trouvée avec une autre femme !

 _\- J'ai remarqué oui. »_

Colette n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Comme si plus, d'un an après, elles réglaient leurs comptes.

« _Pourquoi tu me redonnes une chance si tu n'as plus confiance en moi ?_ insista l'agent.

 _\- Andrea_ soupira Colette. _De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis. On ne va pas ressasser le passé_. _Je pense qu'on s'est rencontrées à une période où tu n'étais pas tout à fait prête pour avoir une relation exclusive._

 _\- Non c'est faux, notre relation était clairement exclusive »_

Colette ne put s'empêcher de rire.

 _« Non c'est vrai_ répéta Andréa. _J'ai déconné ok mais ça ne remettait rien en question pour moi._

\- _Pour toi oui._

Il y eut un silence.

 _\- C'est toi qui m'a donné envie de plus. Uniquement toi._

La sincérité dans les yeux brillants d'Andréa la bouleversa.

 _\- Je t'aime Andréa. C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas contrôler. Alors oui, je prends le risque, je veux te faire confiance. On a changé, on a grandi depuis. »_

Elle marqua une pause et reprit.

 _« Mais si tu refais quelque chose de ce genre …_

 _\- Tu me tues._

 _\- Oui et surtout tu ne me revois plus jamais._

 _\- Je ne suis pas prête à recourir ce risque._

 _Bien._ » acheva Colette d'un air satisfait.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello toutes et tous._

 _Je vois que vous êtes plus nombreux à lire cette fiction._

 _Pourriez-vous me laisser un petit commentaire ? Positif ou non, hein ^^_

 _J'ai choisi de traiter à ma manière la question du bébé dans ce prochain chapitre. C'est un peu trop drama mais j'aime ça ;-) J'espère que cela vous plaira._

* * *

 _« Andréa ..._ »

Celle-ci releva les yeux de son plat et observa sa compagne.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour le bébé ? »_

Voilà deux semaines qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées et Andréa n'avait toujours pris aucune décision. La simple idée d'y penser lui donna la nausée. Pourtant la situation devenait de plus en plus urgente.

Elle posa sa fourchette sur le bord de l'assiette et s'essuya les lèvres.

 _« Je ne sais pas._

 _\- Il reste à peine 15 jours Andréa._

 _\- Je le sais très bien_ » répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui te bloque ? Tu peux me parler, je suis là_ dit-elle en lui caressant le poignet dans un geste rassurant.

Elle retira sa main.

 _\- Tout me bloque ! Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette grossesse, moi ! Encore moins porter le bébé de mon boss que je déteste. Sans compter que je suis entièrement dévouée à mon job et avoir un enfant ne va_ pas vraiment me faciliter la tâche.

\- Mais tu peux allier les deux, j'en suis sûre encouragea Colette.

 _\- Je suis égoïste Colette, tu le sais très bien. On a décidé de construire quelque chose ensemble, tu vas désormais occuper une grande partie de ma vie, je ne me vois pas rajouter un bébé à cela._

 _\- Rajouter un bébé à cela, j'adore_ … ironisa son interlocutrice.

Andréa fit les gros yeux : « _Tu vois où je veux en venir._

 _\- Tu ferais une bonne mère Andréa._

 _\- Tu n'en sais rien._

 _\- Tu ne pourras jamais savoir tant que tu n'essaies_ pas insista Colette.

Andréa soupira bruyamment, subitement en colère.

\- _Tu dis que tu ne veux pas influencer mon choix mais tu le fais ! Tu ne veux pas que j'avorte, avoue-le._

 _\- Je ne suis clairement pas pour._

 _\- Mais c'est MA décision Colette ! C'est ma responsabilité._

 _\- Je t'ai dit que je serais là pour l'élever avec toi._

 _\- Colette, on vient juste de se remettre ensemble ! Tu m'as quittée parce que j'embrassais une autre fille et là, tu veux élever un enfant avec moi.. C'est un peu .. »_

Cette fois, le sang de Colette ne fit qu'un tour et ne la laissa pas achever sa phrase.

 _« Quoi ? Trop extrême ? Irréaliste ? Je voyais plutôt ça comme une marque d'amour, d'engagement mais visiblement ces notions t'échappent_ » répliqua-t-elle sèchement en se levant de table.

\- _Colette. Ne réagis pas comme ça._

 _\- J'en ai assez entendu Andréa. Effectivement, je crois que tu es trop égoïste pour comprendre ce que j'essaie de te dire. Fais ce que tu veux avec TON bébé »_

Elle attrapa son manteau et son sac avant qu'Andréa n'ait le temps de réagir et sortit en claquant la porte.

...

 _Toc toc toc._

Colette entrebâilla la porte sachant très bien qui était son visiteur du dimanche matin.

Andréa se tenait sur le pas de la porte, un bouquet de fleur à la main : des lys, ses préférés.

 _« Tu crois qu'un bouquet va suffire ? »_

Andréa la regarda, penaude.

 _« Je suis désolée »._

La porte s'ouvrit et Colette repartit à l'intérieur bientôt suivie par Andréa.

Elle remplit le vase d'eau sans prononcer un seul mot.

Andréa ne put supporter le silence qui s'épaississait.

 _« J'ai eu tort. »_

Colette ne la regarda même pas, se contentant d'émettre un son d'acquiescement.

 _« J'ai eu tort quand j'ai dit que c'était ma décision. »_

Cette fois, elle attira l'attention de sa compagne.

« _C'est notre décision. On est un couple et si on décide de le garder, ce sera notre enfant. »._

Colette acquiesça et se rapprocha d'Andréa.

 _« Ça te fait peur ?_

\- _Terriblement… Mais la vérité c'est que ... je le veux cet enfant. Contre toute logique. Je le sens en moi et c'est .. Incontrôlable._

Colette lui prit la main.

 _Mais je le veux avec toi_ continua Andréa en regardant sa compagne dans les yeux.

 _« Et c'est pourquoi je pense qu'on devrait se réunir tous les trois avec Hicham avant de prendre une décision définitive._

Le sourire qui éclaira le visage de Colette fut si éclatant qu'Andréa l'attira dans ses bras. Elles s'enlacèrent longuement mesurant chacune l'importance des mots prononcés.

Trois jours plus tard, Hicham, Colette et Andréa se réunissaient autour d'un café tout près de l'agence.

 _« Ok Marteau. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas être entouré de très jolies femmes mais tu m'expliquais ce qu'on fait ici tous les trois._

 _\- Tu as déjà rencontré Colette._

Hicham acquiesça et jeta un regard à l'inspectrice des impôts.

 _« On est ensemble elle et moi. »_

Hicham hocha à nouveau la tête, l'air de celui qui veut en venir au fait.

 _« Nous sommes ici pour parler du bébé. De notre bébé. A tous les trois._

 _\- J'ai raté une étape ? Nous étions 3 ce soir-là ?_ » plaisanta Hicham.

Mais Andréa et Colette ne riaient pas.

 _« Si je le garde, ce sera le sien aussi._

 _\- Si tu le gardes ? J'ai encore raté un épisode là ?_

 _\- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas le garder._

 _\- Et je t'ai répliqué que je n'étais pas d'accord_ insista-t-il.

 _\- Ecoute Hicham, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. »_

Andréa se pencha sur sa chaise, s'approchant de son patron. Sa voix se fit plus basse, presque menaçante.

« _Il est hors de question que toi et moi ayons un enfant ensemble. Et quoi que tu en penses, c'est mon corps, c'est moi qui prends cette décision._

Elle échangea un regard avec Colette, se redressa et reprit :

 _« Donc c'est très simple, soit j'avorte soit tu renonces à tes droits parentaux pour que Colette et moi l'élevions ensemble. »_

Hicham faillit s'étouffer. Mais Andréa ne cilla pas, son regard plongé dans le sien.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits et il se leva, trop agité par les pensées qui l'assaillaient.

« _Non mais Andréa, nous ne sommes pas dans une négociation financière là. On parle d'un enfant._

 _\- D'un enfant conçu lors d'un plan à trois entre un boss déjà père mais voyant son fils deux fois par an et une droguée du boulot. Donc oui, on négocie afin de donner la meilleure vie possible à cet enfant. Sinon pas d'enfant. »_

Hicham pour la première fois ne sut que répondre.

Colette qui n'avait toujours rien dit se leva :

 _« Je pense que nous devrions prendre quelques jours pour y réfléchir. »_

Hicham ne répondit pas ...Pour elles, tout semblait déjà réfléchi.

Andréa se leva à son tour et les deux femmes sortirent du café.

Hicham les observa quelques minutes à travers la vitre. Il était littéralement assommé par cette entrevue. Puis il les vit prendre des directions différentes, Andréa rentrant à l'agence.

Il ramassa ses affaires et accéléra le pas pour rejoindre Colette.

Il l'accosta sans ménagement.

 _« Il est hors de question que je te laisse prendre mon bébé »._

Colette s'arrêta et s'adressa à lui avec le plus de calme possible.

 _« Hicham... Je ne veux pas te prendre ton bébé. Qui déjà n'en est même pas encore un. Et qui est issu d'un plan à trois accidentel._

 _\- Si il naît, il sera mon fils. Notre fils._

 _\- Andréa ne veut pas de ce bébé avec toi. Mais avec moi. Et tu sais très bien qu'on lui donnerait un foyer stable, heureux. Que proposes-tu sinon ? Une garde alternée que ni toi ni Andréa ne pourrait assumer ?_

 _\- Tu n'en sais rien. Deux mères et un père qui abandonne son enfant, tu crois que c'est mieux ?_

 _\- Je comprends que cette proposition te semble absurde. Que tu as le sentiment qu'on te prive de ta paternité. Mais tu es juste le géniteur Hicham. Et aussi riche que tu sois, cela ne te donne pas le droit d'acheter cet enfant. »_

Les mots étaient si durs qu'Hicham eut envie de lui faire mal pour la faire taire.

 _« Tu sais très bien qu'Andréa ne gardera le bébé que dans ses termes à elle »_ continua-t-elle sans pitié.

Il le savait très bien. Et il fallait qu'il trouve un stratagème pour mener la grossesse à son terme tout en n'abandonnant pas ses droits de père. Il trouverait. Il avait la ténacité et l'argent pour cela.

Cette pensée le rassura et il garda la tête froide.

 _« J'exige alors que vous restiez en France »._

Colette ouvrit de grands yeux.

 _« Et où veux-tu que nous allions ?_

 _\- Je sais très bien qu'Andréa a accepté un poste à New-York. »_

Colette le regarda sans comprendre. Il poursuivit :

« _C'est Camille qui m'en a parlé car Andréa lui a demandé de venir avec elle. Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant ? »_ demanda-t-il une once de cruauté dans la voix.

Colette ne répondit pas et accéléra soudain le pas.

Il la regarda s'éloigner et eut malgré tout un sourire de satisfaction. Ça apprendrait à Andréa de prendre des décisions à sa place.

...

 _« Alors comme ça, tu vas aller travailler à New-York ? »_

Colette avait dit ça sur le ton de la conversation mais Andréa se figea aussitôt. Elle avait à peine passé la porte de l'appartement qu'elle avait immédiatement senti que quelque chose clochait. Rien que quelques instants, le temps de déposer son manteau, et l'atmosphère était devenue glacée.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de formuler une réponse cohérente que Colette continua déjà, une rage à peine contenue dans la voix.

« _Tu comptais m'en parler quand ? Ou plutôt tu comptais m'en parler ? Ou tu aurais attendu que je m'en rende compte un beau matin, tu sais entre les couches et les biberons ?_

 _\- Colette …_

 _-Oh non non non, pas cette fois. Il n'y aura pas de Colette, pas de ma chérie avec ton regard suppliant que tu sais si bien faire ! Putain, je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais nous deux ! »_

Colette ne jurait jamais. Andréa sentit que l'orage allait s'abattre sur elle, plus violemment que jamais.

 _« Et là j'apprends que tu projettes d'aller vivre à des milliers de kilomètres ! Sans même me demander mon avis ! »_

L'agent essaya de glisser un mot mais Colette était inarrêtable.

 _« Alors qu'i peine quelques jours : c'était je t'aime, je veux faire ma vie avec toi, je veux avoir un bébé avec toi. Tu ne me fais pas confiance blablabla. »_

L'imitation aurait pu être risible si chaque mot prononcé par Colette n'était aps empreinte d'une froide ironie.

« _Evidemment que je ne te fais pas confiance, il y a toujours quelque chose de caché avec toi ! Des rendez-vous boulot avec pelles dans une piscine, un bébé sorti de nulle part, un géniteur franchement cinglé et maintenant ça ! Décidément, j'aurais tout vu avec toi ! Et encore je …_

 _\- Je ne vais pas à New-York !_ cria Andréa pour se faire entendre.

 _\- Et là je dois te croire ou_ … répliqua aussitôt Colette. Mais Andréa lui coupa la parole :

 _« On me l'a proposé c'est vrai et j'ai dit oui mais c'était avant ça avant nous, avant que tu me dises que ..._

 _\- Que je t'aimais ? Que comme une conne, je t'attendais ! Attaqua-t-elle, la voix soudain haut-perché. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de le dire ça ! Comment peux-tu avoir envisagé de partir, de tout quitter, de me quitter alors qu'on était sur le point de tout recommencer ?_

 _\- J'ai flippé ok ! Et puis quand tu m'as téléphoné, qu'on s'est retrouvées, il était évident que j'allais rester._

 _\- Bravo pour cette logique ! Tu reviens me chercher, tu me séduis à nouveau. Il ne manquait plus que tu t'en ailles !_ acheva-t-elle railleuse.

Andréa donna un coup sur la table qui les fit sursauter toutes les deux.

 _« Arrête maintenant avec cette ironie insupportable ! Je te dis que je ne vais nulle part et que je pensais tout ce que je t'ai dit. Que mon futur est avec toi._

Elle avait à nouveau presque crié et cela calma momentanément Colette.

« _Tu aurais dû m'en parler. Etre en couple, c'est ça._

 _\- Je sais. Je ... je crois que c'était la porte de sortie qu'il me restait._

 _\- Porte de sortie ?_

 _\- Oui si ça ne marchait pas nous deux, si tu décidais finalement que je ne te suffis pas_ avoua Andréa sincèrement.

 _\- Et donc comme solution, tu fuirais à New-York ?_ demanda Colette l'incrédulité perçant dans sa voix.

Andréa acquiesça honteusement.

 _« Loin de toi loin, d'Hicham.. Pour oublier._

 _\- Avec le bébé ?_

 _\- Sans… »_

Colette se prit la tête dans les mains.

 _« Tu es folle._

 _-Je sais._

 _\- Et tu m'exaspères, me fatigues, me tues._

 _\- Je sais. »_

Colette était calme à présent. La colère était redescendue comme à chaque fois. Il y avait chez Andréa cette vulnérabilité, cette sincérité qui la bouleversait.

Andréa dut sentir un certain apaisement car elle posa la main sur son bras, cette petite moue caractéristique au bout des lèvres.

 _« Non cette fois, je ne te pardonne pas si facilement_ arrêta Colette d'un ton ferme.

 _\- Je suis punie_? tenta de plaisanter Andréa.

 _\- Je préférerais que tu rentres chez toi. »_

L'agent n'insista pas. Pour une fois, elle fit exactement ce que Colette lui avait demandé. Elle attrapa ses affaires et sortit non sans avoir déposé un baiser sur les cheveux blonds de sa compagne.

...

 _« Encore.._

 _\- Hum._

 _\- Viens là_ dit-elle en attirant ce corps chaud contre elle.

\- _Andréa on ne va jamais sortir de ce lit._

 _\- Et alors, tu as quelqu'un à inspecter aujourd'hui ?_

 _\- Il me semble que mon inspection de ce matin était assez approfondie._

 _\- Il faudrait essayer encore pour vérifier. »_

Colette se mit à rire et le son fut étouffé par les lèvres d'Andréa qui s'écrasaient contre les siennes.

Une heure plus tard, elles reposaient sur les draps, la tête au pied du lit, complétement épuisées.

 _« On devrait se disputer plus souvent_ commenta Andréa. _Ça te rend sauvage_ , _hum_ dit-elle en imitant le rugissement du lion.

Colette la frappa sur le bras.

 _« Tu sais des fois, j'ai tellement envie de …_

\- _De ?_ coupa Andréa en haussant un sourcil plus qu'évocateur.

\- _De te frapper, de t'étrangler._

 _\- Oh tu sais si tu es branchée ça, on peut s'arranger ..._ continua l'agent, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- _Arrête !_ dit-elle en la frappant à nouveau. Je suis sérieuse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai choisi une femme aussi insupportable que toi.

 _\- C'est le destin, je te l'ai déjà dit._

 _\- Andréa je ne plaisante pas. Je ne veux plus que tu me caches des choses, que tu mentes à nouveau. Ce serait la fois de trop, vraiment. »_

Andréa ne répondit rien mais son regard grave en disait long.

Elles ne dirent plus rien pendant un long moment et Andréa observa sa compagne qui avait fermé les yeux. Elle dégagea une mèche de cheveux du visage de Colette et se cala contre son corps.

 _« Je ne veux plus qu'on se quitte._

 _\- Moi non plus._

 _\- Non je veux dire, tous les jours. Toi chez toi, moi chez moi..._

Colette se mit à rire.

 _« Ça n'arrive quasiment jamais._

 _\- J'ai passé 2 nuits dans un lit froid en solitaire donc si. Et j'ai détesté ça. Si on s'engueule, je veux qu'on règle le problème, pas qu'on parte dans des directions opposées. »_

Colette hocha la tête.

 _« J'essaie de communiquer là, de te dire ce que je ressens._

 _\- Je vois ça. Et j'écoute_ répondit sa compagne, lui souriant tendrement.

 _\- Donc …_

Andréa sembla soudain si hésitante, comme si elle n'osait aller plus loin, que cela intrigua Colette.

 _\- Donc ?_

 _\- Il m'est venue une idée durant mes deux nuits d'insomnie. »_

Colette ne disait toujours rien, en attente.

« _Et je pense que l'on devrait vivre ensemble »_ dit Andréa très vite comme pour s'en débarrasser.

 _\- Tu veux dire, emménager ensemble ?_

 _\- Oui voilà. »_

Colette ne rajouta rien et cela angoissa encore plus Andréa.

« _Et donc ? Qu'en penses-tu ?_

 _\- Je pense que c'est une excellente idée_ » sourit enfin Colette en entourant le cou de sa compagne de ses bras.


End file.
